


From Sourwolf to... Party Wolf?

by TheFlagOfHeaven42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlagOfHeaven42/pseuds/TheFlagOfHeaven42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's just trying to start a new leaf. Be nicer, friendlier ya know? But Stiles /had/ to go and ruin it and Derek /had/ to open his big mouth. And now somehow he's throwing a party... </p><p> </p><p>Or - how Stiles snarked his way into his first kiss. And Derek actually likes parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Sourwolf to... Party Wolf?

Derek was throwing a party.

He'd been trying to be nice lately, oh he had been trying so hard. At pack meetings and just in general he'd been trying to be less 'sour' and 'grumpy' or whatever and actually talked to people in a normal way. You could even go so far as to say he made an effort to 'chat' with the general public, not just pack. He was going out more. Trying to change his reputation from 'The Hale boy who the cops thought murdered his sister' to 'Derek - normal person'. Even just 'Derek - not unstable or murderous or frightening to small children' would have been acceptable. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of it too and so far nothing had gone wrong. There was even this one old lady that had recognised him in the supermarket the other day because he'd helped her carry her shopping to her car and she patted him on the cheek and smiled. Derek had felt a whole lot of satisfaction in that moment that not everyone hated him. That he could be a nice guy. 

-But then there was Stiles.-

Stupid Stiles. He was always doubting Derek. Always going out of his way to annoy him, to make his life harder. Derek understood to a certain point. Ever since Jennifer and the Alpha pack and Scott, Stiles and Allison had done the ice bath thing they'd been struggling somewhat to readjust to normal life. Derek got that. He understood. But something about Stiles just rubbed him up the wrong way. If it werent for Scott being his Alpha and needing Derek to help him work through some of the finer points, he didnt think he'd have to deal with the other at all.... okay no that was a lie. Somehow Stiles had wormed his way into a permenant slot in Derek's life and Derek didnt know what to do about it. He found himself wanting to make sure the kid was okay, finding excuses to turn up at his house to check on him, and Stiles did the same. 

Derek could recall many instances where he'd turned up at Stiles' house to find him tapping away at the computer only to bargain and manipulate him into getting a goodnight's sleep instead of his original purpose, and many more times when Stiles had drunk dialed him from some random place in the woods or Jungle and Derek would turn up and drag him home to make sure he was safe. And he could also remember days when Derek himself got bad again, where he'd just wake up and lie there for an undetermined amount of time, wandering around in a daze when everything was grey and nothing seemed real anymore, his lungs and nostrils filled with smoke, sitting in the dust surrounded by the roots of the nemeaton with blood on his hands, sitting on his bed bleeding to death while Jennifer took him for a fool and played him like a fiddle. Derek had had these days for as long as he could remember. He sometimes even got out, managed somehow to work a lock and wandered into the middle of the forest like Stiles in a drunken haze. 

Then Stiles showed up on one of his bad days. The boy was just coming to look for a book, or maybe it was just another of his excuses to come and annoy the former Alpha. But in either case he used the key that Derek didnt remember giving him and walked into the loft to see Derek, standing on the bottom step of the winding staircase, staring blankly into space as if confused. He couldnt remember what he was doing. Up or down? He didnt know. Stiles said his name and Derek didnt hear him. Didnt move. Didnt show any sign of life at all apart from the steady rise and fall of his chest that showed Stiles he was breathing. He never remembered much of his bad days until many days, sometimes even weeks afterwords. So it wasnt until a lot later that the memories came filtering in of Stiles taking care of him. 

He didnt panic, he didnt freak out and leave, he didnt call Peter of someone else to deal with Derek. All he did was take care of him. Leading him around, making sure he ate. Derek remembers that Stiles read to him. Babbled on about things about himself. His favourite music, foods, colours, hobbies. Everything. Then he put Derek to bed and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. They never spoke of it but every bad day since Stiles had somehow known and turned up to take care of him. And every night that Stiles had a nightmare Derek would somehow be there to talk with him for hours about the nightmare and anything else that was bothering him at the time. They never spoke of those nights either and honestly Derek wasnt sure even now that they actually existed.

-But then there was the pack bonding night three days ago.-

Scott had started setting up these pack bonding nights ever since he became Alpha. He said it helped strengthen them. To make sure they had trust as that was what had always been their downfall before blah blah blah whatever Derek didnt care much why, he just liked it. He'd never admit it of course but he still got lonely, and scared that there would come a time when Scott would no longer need him and he'd be forced to leave the pack. Also he'd begun to quite like their little pack. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Jackson (who'd missed Lydia too much and had come back from London), Lydia, Allison, Peter and of course Stiles. Derek liked spending time with them. 

The official pack meeting place had become the loft and with the pack's help Derek had furnished it and it was comfortable and homey, Derek was very content with everything about it and was extremely happy to be sitting there on a beanbag on the floor below Peter who always took the armchair. Stiles was sitting on the couch with Isaac beside him, Allison was sandwiched in between him and Scott. No one really knew what the arrangement was with the three of them but it kept them all happy so no one said anything. Lydia and Jackson as always took the loveseat and were happily snuggling, though Stiles had forced everyone to sign a petition to keep all 'snuggling' family friendly. That had made Derek smile. Everyone was happy for the moment and everything was perfect, and Derek got up as usual to go and get everyone drinks.

-Then the brief spot of happiness and peace was shattered by none other than... Stiles.-

"Are you seriously expecting me to buy this crap?" the aforementioned teen asked as Derek sat back down on his beanbag. Derek looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Buy what?" He asked curiously and took a sip of his drink. The pack was exchanging glances that Derek didnt understand and he didnt like being out of the loop.  
"This... this new Derek." Stiles said, glaring as if Derek had personally offended him in some way. "You've gone from Sourwolf to... Snugglywolf." he wrinkled his nose.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why cant you just let me be happy?" Derek asked, annoyed that the glass of his imaginary bright new future had been shattered. Annoyed enough to let his tongue slip, Stiles' eyes widened a little. Oh that had struck a nerve. He took a deep breath and the pack all knew there would be no more happy Derek that night.

The argument had gotten more and more heated until the point where Stiles had said something about Derek's new personality being as fake as Nicolas Cage's spanish accent in Captain Corellei's mandolin and while Derek hadnt understood the reference he understood the intent behind it and he finally decided he'd had enough.  
"Fine!" He growled, clenching his fists at his sides. "I'll prove it to you. I'll throw a party, and you lot can invite everyone you know and we'll have it here. And I'll show you that I'm for real and that I know how to have fun!" and with that he turned on his heel and stormed away up to his room. Stiles was left gaping into the spot he'd just vacated and Derek was left wondering what in the hell Stiles and Derek's big mouth had gotten him into this time.

\----------

One and a half days later give or take a couple of hours Derek got a text from Stiles.  
Dont worry Sourwolf I wont hold you to your promise. We all know you're not the party type. Why dont you try book club instead? SS  
That was it. Derek scowled at his phone and grabbed his jacket, storming out of the house and driving to Lydia's house. He paced on her doorstep for a little while before knocking on the door harshly.   
"Hey Derek I was wondering how long it would be before you showed up. Come on in." She opened the door more and Derek, very confused, followed her into the house. Danny and Jackson were sitting on the couch grinning at him as he sat, Lydia placed herself in Jackson's lap and leaned back. "What brings you here Derek?" She asked though they all knew why he was there.

"I have no idea how to throw a party." Derek mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I need your help. Stiles has raved about your parties and I want him to be impressed to the point of speechlessness." Jackson laughed and shifted in his seat.  
"We're not sure that's actually possible at this point." He commented and Derek shrugged.  
"So will you help me?" He asked hopefully. Danny grinned and nodded.  
"Yeah Derek we'll help you. We've been looking for a place to host a party and the loft is the perfect place. We'll sort everything out and just tell you what we need you to do, and you can rub it in his face all you want." Derek grinned.   
"Thank you."

\--------

One and a half days later, three days after the pack meeting, and everything was ready. Derek grinned as he looked around the loft. It was lit with blacklights and people were being painted with fluroescant paint as they filtered in. Before long the loft was a writhing mass of sweaty bodies glowing in the dark. Pulsing with the music, the music which Derek himself had taken care of... to a certain extent. He'd remembered each and every song that Stiles had spoke of on one of Derek's bad days and written them down in a list. Danny had gone through the list and taken out the songs that werent suitable, making a playlist from the remaining ones. That was what was now playing. There were people from the school, and people from random clubs including jungle that had heard about the party. Maybe they thought this was a club. Certainly Lydia had organised bouncers at the door.

Danny grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him over to the tables with the paint. Derek followed obediently, though he kept glancing around for Stiles, he wasnt here yet. Or if he was Derek didnt recognise him in the crowd and couldnt hear his heartbeat because of the music. There was also alcohol, wolfsbane infused stuff for the werewolves which Lydia handed out whenever she wafted past. Derek always had a cup in his hand and he really wasnt sure how... but whatever. Danny made him take his shirt off and the girl sitting there blushed, from what Derek could see anyway, and began to paint him. His triskilion was painted over on his back and claw marks painted across his chest. He almost laughed at the unwitting symbolism. Then at the urging of Lydia (who had appeared again out of no where) he stopped looking around for Stiles, downed his drink and made his way out to the dancefloor.

 

\---------

"Oh my god is that Derek?!"   
Derek heard Stiles' raised voice and looked towards the source of the sound. He spotted Stiles standing by the entrance to the room with Scott, getting painted. Derek stepped away from the woman he was dancing with who he was pretty certain was a little older than him and very sexy but she wasnt the object of his witless affection at this point in time. The object of his affection was Stiles. Derek walked towards him, Lydia passed him on the way and handed him a drink which he downed half of. One needed to be a little bit more drunk than he was at that moment to deal with Stiles at a party, Derek decided as he got to the other. Stiles looked at him in shock and Derek could practically feel his eyes traveling over Derek's exposed torso. 

"Dude are you drunk?" He asked and Derek downed the rest of the drink, setting it aside somewhere and grabbing Stiles' hand once they'd finished painting him.  
"I think so!!" Derek answered over the din and dragged him towards the dance floor, pulling him close and moving around him. Derek was actually pretty good at this if he did say so himself and Stiles clearly thought so because Derek could hear his heartbeat speed up even through the bass, as Derek took his hands and placed them on his own hips.  
"I take it all back! You totally know how to have fun! And forget Sourwolf... more like Sexwolf!" Stiles's hands tightened and with force surprising even to Derek he pulled the wolf towards him, making it so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

"I'm glad you came." Derek leant forward to purr in his ear and said ear tinged a little pink. Derek grinned at it and drew back, smirking triumphantly at Stiles. "I win." Stiles' eyes darkened and his lips curled up into a smirk of his own.  
"You did. Here's your prize." He said and leaned forward to press his lips to Derek's in a heated kiss. Derek was startled for a moment and unable to reciprocate but when Stiles pulled back, looking at him intently, and his tongue darted out to flick over his perfect lips... Derek was pulled out of his daze and he dove forward, chasing the other's mouth and connecting them once more.


End file.
